Paternal Instinct
by BrucasPurpleMonkey
Summary: Lucas Centric. A tale of one father's love for his children. Anti Leyton. Eventually Brucas.
1. Chapter 1 It'll Be Okay

Authors Note: Hi Im Chaniese. This story is going to start out this chapter with a little bit of Leyton but it is more of a prolouge, next chapter and all the following ones will be TOTALLY and 100 anti Leyton becauase well to be honest I hate Peyton, and this story will be MAJOR brucas later lol. Unlike my other story Im A Survivor I already have a lot of this one written I will post new chapters when I feel I have enough replies even if they are little short ones I am a big fan of replies haha. And I also can do some constructive criticism. Thank you and Enjoy the Story!

Paternal Love

Chapter One It'll Be Okay

"Luke what if I am, what am I gonna do" 15 year old Peyton Sawyer cried as she sat in her boyfriend's apartment.

"Peyt it's what would we do, I'm not going anywhere" 19 year old Lucas Scott said putting his arm around her and hugging her tight.

"What do you mean we you are 18 an adult free to do whatever you want you have already published your first book and are working on a second, me on the other hand…. I am 15 Luke, I am still in school. My parents are gonna kill me" Peyton screamed!

"You are totally exaggerating Peyton, I will be there for you if you are or if you aren't we still don't even know yet so don't get so worked up, it's not like screaming at me is going to help anything" Lucas said calmly.

"What the hell ever Luke lets just look" Peyton said rolling her eyes, her entire future was flashing before her eyes.

After they looked down at the white stick on the counter, they were silent. Neither one of them said anything because neither of them knew what to say. Their thoughts had been confirmed.

"I'm getting an abortion" Peyton suddenly said.

"Hell no, Peyton you cannot be fucking serious this is our kid your talking about, you can't just kill it" Lucas screamed! 'How can she even be considering this' he thought to himself.

"Lucas it's my body I can do what I want, I can't have a kid right now I am still a kid myself" Peyton tried to explain to him.

"Marry me Peyton please I am begging you we can do this I swear just trust me baby" he pleaded getting down on his hands and knees with his arms wrapped around her.

"I can't Lucas I am 15 I love you more than anything but I do not know the first thing about being a wife or mother" Peyton said.

"We can do this baby I swear trust me and marry me please, lets have this baby and start a family" Lucas kept pleading.

"Lucas" Peyton started to say but he interrupted her.

"I have money Peyt I could provide anything we ever need… anything you want, this is a baby, our baby, made from our love, please baby" Lucas cried. He had never even considered marrying her until today yeah sure he loved her, but come on they were just kids.

It must be a paternal instinct or something, but he knew thing this was his baby and he already loved it more than anything.

Peyton bit her lip and sat down on the toilet with her head in her hands as if considering it.

"Everything will be okay Peyton I swear it will be perfect just trust me baby, I love you" Lucas told her honestly, because honestly, he thought it would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2 Where's Momma

**Authors Note:** Thanks to those of you who read the story and also special thanks to those who replied. I would like to ask that if you read it would you pretty please leave a reply even if it is just "liked the chapter" something simple like that or even constructive critisim cause I know perfectly that my writing could use some work. Anyways Brucas should start in a few chapters but right now it is mainly centered around Lucas it is also very anti Peyton as of this point. Also I am having someone make a video for the story just to get people more interested and I will let everyone know when it is finished lol. Anyways enjoy this next chapter and please review.

**Personal Replies:**

**onetreehillgirl006:** Thanks soo much for your reply to this story as well as my other one it totally means a lot thanks! I know what your thinking I totally and completely agree with you but I like the idea of where I am going with it so I hope you do too lol. Enjoy and please keep replying.

**mcgirl6541:** Thanks for your review. The wording of it really made me happy and made me want to post this chapter faster lol. I hope that my story doesn't let you down and that it is as good as you are expecting. Thanks soo much and I hope you keep replying. Enjoy this chapter.

**Paternal Love**

**Chapter Two Where's Momma**

_**Five Years Later**_

"Jamie I'm home" hollered 24 year old Lucas Scott to his four year old little boy as he walked in the door after work. There was no answer. "Jimmy Jam where are ya buddy" he hollered yet again. Confused he began calling for his 11 month old daughter Maddie hopping maybe she would holler back, but once again the only answer Lucas got was silence. "Peyton" he screamed now hollering for his wife.

He went into his bedroom but nobody was there. He continued looking around. He opened the door to his daughters room and after he saw nobody in there either he was about to shut the door as well until he heard a noise coming from the closet. He curiously walked over and when he opened the door what he saw shocked him. His son was sitting in the floor with a bottle and his baby sister with him.

"James Lucas Scott, what in the heck what are you doing" Lucas asked picking up Maddie and helping Jamie up?

"Momma told us to hide from bad guys so she could go to Uncle Jake's, we went to the closet to hide a couple hours ago" Jamie explained.

"Are you telling me your mom left you guys by yourselves and hasn't been back for hours" Lucas asked angry?

"Yeah I'm sorry daddy" Jamie said.

"Jamie bud its not your fault daddy isn't mad at you I promise I'm gonna take you and your sister over to Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's while I go find mom okay" Lucas explained.

"Okay daddy" Jamie said as he and his father and sister walked out the door of their apartment down the hall to Lucas's brother's.

--

Lucas sighed deeply in the elevator a few minutes later as he rode it up to the seventh floor where he assumed he would find his wife Peyton and her colleague Jake Jagellski's apartment. When he arrived he knocked on the door several times but when he got no answer he just figured he'd walk in. Upon walking in he saw Peyton and Jake on the couch making out.

"Peyton" he hollered loudly over the music that was playing!

"Luke what in the h are you doing here" Peyton asked startled as she jumped up?!

"I should be asking you that you know its one thing to lie to me and go off and be a slut I expect that, but when you involve the kids by leaving our four year old and baby home alone then you've gone to far" Luke screamed!

"It's none of your freakin business what I do with those brats, they're my kids" Peyton hollered back!

"They're my kids too and when I get home after working all day I don't expect to find them sitting home alone, my brother lives four doors down, you couldn't spend two extra minutes taking the kids there before you come here to screw your co worker" Lucas asked?

"What the heck ever Lucas leave this isn't your house you have no right to be here or to be talking to Peyt like that here" Jake said stepping in.

"Mind your own business Jagellski otherwise your ex wife's attorney will be finding out all about how you put your daughter to bed at 4pm on the days you have her to screw my wife" Lucas threatened him before turning back to Peyton. "We will finish this when you get home" Lucas said before walking out.


	3. Chapter 3 The Decision

**Authors Note:** I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. And in case anybody is wondering still the Brucas starts in about chapter 5.. so be patient please lol, these first few chapters are meant to give people an idea of how much Lucas cares for his kids, and what hell they are going through. Thanks so much for the reviews and like I have said keep reviewing please it is what inspires me to post more chapters lol. Anyways enjoy this chapter.

**Personal Replies-**

**IguessSo: **Thanks so much for your reply thats exactly what I meant by saying even if it is just a little reply thanks lol it was greatly appriciated. I hope you like this chapter and keep replying.

**onetreehillgirl006:** Thank you once again for you reply lol. Ya Peyton and Lucas are together right now legally but otherwise they haven't been really together emotionally for years since they had their son and now its just to give an idea of what it is like for Lucas and his kids. As of the next chapter Lucas is going to be leaving Peyton and that is when he meets Brooke lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter and keep replying.

**xxLaLa3x:** Your reply totally made me laugh cause I am 100percent ANTI LEYTON as well lol. I think that Brooke and Lucas need to be together and they should not be with anyone else ecspecially that bitch Peyton lol. Thanks so much for your reply I am glad you like it. I hope you continue to like this story and keep replying. Thanks again and enjoy this chapter.

**Paternal Love**

**Chapter Three **

**The Decision**

"Dadda win" Maddie cooed gigging on her father's lap later that evening.

"Nope Maddie Jamie win" Jamie told her sitting beside the two. Jamie and his father had just finished a game of NBA Live on ps2.

"Jay win win" Maddie giggled using the name she called Jamie since she couldn't say his name.

"What are these freakin brats doing up" hollered Peyton walking into the living room having just returned from Jake's even though it had been several hours and was now nearly nine o'clock.

"James doesn't have school tomorrow and he wanted to play as for Maddie she's a baby and had a nap earlier while you left her alone and isn't tired" Lucas said.

"Well I am their mother and I say I want the asses in bed now" Peyton screamed grabbing Jamie harshly by the arm and flinging him off the couch and across the room toward his room before Lucas could respond.

Maddie's lip began to quiver and she began to cry. Lucas sat her down and went over to pick up Jamie. "Don't do that again Peyton" he growled.

"And you think you can tell me what to do, I don't think so those are my little brats for all you know they aren't even yours" Peyton responded with a self satisfied smirk.

"Don't ever say that again, I know these kids are mine luckily with how much of a whore you've turned into" Lucas said picking both children up and carrying them into the guest room or Lucas's room for nearly the past two years since Peyton and him had started having serious marital problems.

**-Lucas POV-**

After the kids had fallen asleep I sat on the edge of the bed with my face in my hands. I didn't know what I was going to do. Peyton was getting to bad, the kids are gonna get hurt if I don't do anything.

I went over to where my laptop sat on the desk in the corner and turned it on. Once on the internet I googled something that could forever change mine and my children's lives. I picked up the phone and dialed the number on the screen.

"Hello, safety from spouses Megan speaking how may we help you" a women's voice on the other line answered.

"Hi, umm a friend gave me this number a few months ago my name is Lucas Scott and I need to get me and my kids away from my wife" I said quietly.

--

"Well then you have called the right place Mr. Scott we can set up a meeting for you with someone tomorrow if you desire" the lady named Megan said politely.

"Yeah that'd be great" I said even more quietly fearing that Peyton might hear me.

"Okay there is someone who can meet you downtown at Starbucks at 2:15 tomorrow afternoon you need to be sure to bring the children with you two so we have more of an idea what to do" she explained.

"You would have to be willing to change completely reinvent yourselves I know you are a writer, but you wouldn't be able to publish any more books or anything like that you would need to find a new career, you would get a new last name and a completely reformed background history, do you understand" the women named Amy asked kindly?

"Ya I just have to get James and Maddie away from that house before they get hurt" I told her looking at my kids who were sitting beside me.

"What do you mean different history and name, so I won't be James Lucas Scott anymore" Jamie asked sadly?

"Jay" Maddie giggled clapping her hands together.

"James" I started sadly and you could see his face fall, whenever I called him James instead of one of his nicknames he knew I was serious.

"You can still be James Lucas we will just have to find a new last name for you guys buddy" Amy explained kindly.

"What bout what you said bout our history" Jamie asked which kind of caused me to smile, my son was such a smart little boy and that made me proud?

"Well we are gonna tell people that the reason you are moving is cause your mommy got in a car accident and passed away" Amy told him.

"Momma died" Jamie asked his eyes wide? It made me so sad because deep down I know that James and Maddie want Peyton to love them so much, but when a kid thinks there parent is dead and there is not one single tear in their eyes it's just sad.

"No Jamie, we are just gonna say that and if anyone asks her name isn't Peyton okay" I told him.

"Why" he asked me? He was such a curious little boy.

"Cause the way momma treats you guys isn't good and since if we get divorced you know like Grandpa Dan and Grandma Deb did" I said referring to my parents' divorce two years ago, "then daddy won't get to see you guys anymore so we gotta move and start over" I tried to explain to him.

"Oh" he said like he understood me. "Then what do I say my momma's name is?"

"Rachel…Lee that's gonna be you guys' new last name Roe and your mommy if anyone asks you her name was Rachel and she died in a car accident okay sweetie" Amy told James.

"Have one suitcase packed per person, I know it's gonna be hard but keep pictures to a very low number no baby books and the only pictures are ones without your wife. And say goodbye because you won't be able to talk to your family anymore meet me at the airport tomorrow afternoon at noon" Amy said and with that she left.


	4. Chapter 4 Leaving

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of who who are reading my story I really appriciate it ecspecially those of you who have been replying. If you haven't been replying please do so it would really mean a lot. Anyways lol just one more chapter till Brucas lol. Anyways enjoy.

**Personal Replies:**

**IguessSo:** Thanks once more for replying it really means a lot. For you to take the time to reply to each of the chapters is really nice of you and I really appriciate it. I hope you continue to reply and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks again.

**mcgirl6541:** Your reply totally made me smile lol. I am glad that my story amazes you lol thanks for saying so it really really makes me happy to know that someone enjoys my story so much I really appriciate it. I am glad you are getting so interested so I hope you like this chapter haha. Please pretty please keep replying haha and enjoy this chapter.

**onetreehillgirl006:** Thanks for your reply. I really appriciate you taking the time to reply to every chapter it really means a lot and I hope you continue to reply lol. The reason Lucas let Peyton come back was because a year ago when things started getting really bad she told him that if he left her she would make sure he never see's them again and her family had money so they could make it happen it is in a flashback in a later chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again.

**Paternal Love**

**Chapter Four **

**Leaving**

That night Lucas put the kids to bed earlier than normal he didn't want to Peyton to be around them in the next 24 hours more than need be. As he put the suit cases under his bed so that Peyton wouldn't see them he couldn't help but be a little bit sad. Five years ago he had truly loved Peyton, he couldn't believe how much she had changed, who could honestly ever be so evil yes evil was the only word to describe it to their own children. 'Maybe it is my fault' Lucas thought to himself, 'after all I did talk her into this life, into being a mother and wife.'

After a few seconds of considering it he shook the thought from his head even if he were the one to blame even if he talked her into this life she is just as responsible as him and she is the bitch who didn't love her own kids, their beautiful brilliant wonderfully amazing kids.

"Jamie come on bud your sister is already up we got to get ready to go" Lucas said as he woke his son the next morning.

"Daddy am I James Lucas Lee now" Jamie asked as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes?

"Soon buddy when we get to the airport then you have to have the new name okay Jimmy Jam" Lucas told him as he hugged him close. He felt bad for his son, 'it wasn't his fault he was born into this crazy family and now his whole life was being flipped upside down' Lucas thought. 'But I am doing it for him' he retold himself.

"So I can still be Jimmy Jam" Jamie asked with a little spark in his eye?

"Of course buddy always" Lucas told him lovingly.

"Dadda weep" Maddie said as they sat in the airport that afternoon, she had gotten up early and was obviously tired.

"No Maddie fly on a plane" Jamie tried to explain to her which caused me to laugh.

"No Jay weep" Maddie giggled.

"Mr. Scott it's nice to see you again and the kids" Amy said as she walked up to where they were seated.

"You too" I said politely not really knowing what else to say, after all this was a weird situation.

"Okay now here are all your new identification items… birth certificates, social security cards anything you need, I suppose you did as I said and transferred all of your money into an alternate account at another bank" Amy said. Lucas nodded his head for her to continue before glancing at the kids and smiling at the fact that they were still talking about sleep and flying. "Well we got you a job and a new home, you will be the new coach for the Tree Hill High Ravens Basketball team as well as the new english teacher there we figured since you couldn't be a write this was about as close as you could get, I hope it works out" Amy said.

"Um where exactly at again" Lucas asked her?

"Tree Hill North Carolina it's a very small town so it would be difficult to track you" Amy explained giving him the plane tickets.

--

"Daddy, can I sit by the window" Jamie asked excitedly as they got to where their seats were?

"No my" Maddie said.

"No Maddie you're gonna sit beside Jamie right here see that way you can sit by Daddy too" Lucas tried to explain.

"Jay pay" Maddie said.

"Awe Maddie can't we just wait I don't wanna play now" Jamie complained.

"Come on Jamie please keep her occupied play barbies with her for a few minutes she won't wanna play for long and she will fall asleep" Lucas tried to convince him.

After take off and when Jamie had been playing with her for almost fifteen minutes he groaned loudly. "I thought you said she would fall asleep Daddy I'm a boy and don't wanna play dolls I'm bored" Jamie told his father.

"Here I thought this would happen" Lucas said as he got their carry on bag out and took out Jamie's Nintendo Ds and a couple of games.

"Me pay Dadda" Maddie said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"I brought this for you princess, see you can watch Aladdin, Cinderella, and The Little Mermaid" Lucas said smiling as he took out a small portable dvd player and his daughter's three favorite movies.

"Fishy, fishy, fishy" Maddie exclaimed as she clapped her hands and smiled excitedly.

"Okay here you go princess" Lucas said putting The Little Mermaid in and putting headphones on his daughter so she could here the movie.

"Jay fishy" Maddie continued to giggle happily as she told her brother what she was watching.

"Ya fishy and mermaid" Jamie said kissing her softly on the forehead before resuming his video game.

"Come on guys we're here" Lucas said as he put the dvd player and Nintendo ds in the bag again and tried to wake up Jamie. "James come on wake up buddy" he told him as he picked up Maddie and the bag.

"I'm awake" Jamie said sleepily and stood up following his dad and sister.

As Lucas stood in the air port he began looking around. He saw tons of Welcome To Tree Hill signs stuff like Home of the Tree Hill Ravens. But he wasn't looking at the signs. Somebody was supposed to be meeting him here, to give him his new house keys and actually show him where it was, show him where he lived that sort of thing. A women named Brooke Davis.


	5. Chapter 5 Tree Hill

**Hey! Sorry for the time since the last update, I had someone on youtube make a video for this story just maybe to get people more into it lol and I figured since she was close to done then I would just wait to post this chapter till she was finished. I like posting updates for this story and my other one (I'm A Survivor) at the same time just to make things easier and since school is starting soon and cheerleading practice has just started I am not gonna be posting everyday like I have done. I am gonna be posting about once a week and if I get free time or what not I will post more than that. I wanna know, just to plan ahead what night of the week people want updates any days but Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays will work for me just whenever people want the updates. Please let me know and the majority rules. Personal replies will be up for chapters four and five with next chapter lol.**

**The video that Casslvsoth made me is on youtube, ****here is the part that you put after you type lol sorry it wont let me post the link /watch?vvmolNomTWgI**

**Paternal Love**

**Chapter Five **

**Tree Hill**

**-Lucas's POV-**

"Hi are you Mr. Lee" a beautiful brunette woman came up and asked me? And when I say beautiful I mean absolutely stunning.

"My name is James Lucas Lee and my momma Rachel died" Jamie said as he stood beside me. I had to laugh at that he sure was into this pretend identity.

"Hi I'm Lucas, you must be Brooke Davis" I told her.

"Hey, seeing as how I am the only employee in the area you and your kids are gonna be seeing a lot of me, so we might want to get to know each other a little bit" Brooke said nicely.

"Well I am Lucas Lee and these are my kids Maddie and James here already introduced himself" I laughed.

"James Lucas Lee huh named after your dad" Brooke asked leaning down to Jamie's height?

"Yep and proud of it but everyone calls me other stuff James is what I'm called when people ares serious" Jamie told her smiling.

"Well what do other people call you then, I don't wanna be the only one without a nickname for you seein as how much I love nicknames" Brooke said as she lead my son over to a chair.

"Lets see almost everyone calls me Jamie. My daddy calls me Jimmy Jam sometimes, and my sister calls me Jay but that's just cause she's a baby" Jamie said matter of factly. "Then there is my mom she called me a bratty ass" Jamie said before I could stop him.

Brooke looked at me sadly. "I've already been let in on your history Mr. Lee or should I say Mr. Scott and trust me as long as you are here that bitch Peyton doesn't stand a chance dealing with me, you and your kids are safe" she said smiling softly. "JLuke from now on if anyone asks your mommy Rachel was really nice okay she wasn't mean okay that helps keep you and Maddie safe okay sweetie" Brooke said.

"JLuke" I asked with my eyebrows lifted at the name hiding a smile?

"Yes JLuke I happen to think it is a perfect name cause not only could it mean James Luke, but it could also me Junior Luke you know cause he is so much like his father and like he said so proud of it, really look at him he is identical to you" Brooke said laughing.

"Okay thanks Ms. Davis we really appreciate it" I told her sincerely.

"It's no problem. It's Brooke by the way I am 23 Ms. Davis just reminds me of high school. Anyways let's get you guys' suitcases and then go see your new home" Brooke told us laughing.

"So Lucas my job is to be keeping you and the children safe, so for the first few weeks it's not mandatory for the program or anything but it's normal procedure for me to take you tonight show you your new home get you settled in. Then and this is always totally 100 up to the participants I or one of my collegues stay at your house the first couple of weeks just to make sure everything is going well and make sure we don't have in surprise visitors" Brooke explained as we walked out of the airport to her car.

"If that's normal procedure to keep the families safer by all means you are more then welcome to stay with us for the time being, but I am not really sure I understand" I told her.

"Well you see it's happened quite a few times that the spouses hire privat investigators or whatever and end up tracking their families down, which we don't want happening so by doing this we are just taking some extra saftey procausions, it normally lasts about three weeks until we feel we didn't leave a traceable trail" she said helping Jamie into her car and buckling him in as I fastened in Maddie's carseat and put her in it.

Well Lucas, this is your new home, perfect for your new life" Brooke said stoping the car. I looked out the window and couldn't help but smile. It reminded me a lot of the home I had grown up in. It was just so different from where I had been living the last five years, I knew one thing it would be a huge adjustment for Jamie, not so much Maddie cause she is still so tiny but Jamie had only ever known the huge city. "I love it" I finally said.

When we walked into the house Jamie pushed passed us excited and ran up the stairs you could tell he was going to like having a large home in the suburbs instead of the tiny apartment in the noisy crowed city.

As we walked through the house I couldn't help but ask Brooke the question that had been on my mind since we were at the airport. "You're 23 right, so why do you work in this program?"

"Well on top of the fact that my dad was a total jerk and hit my mom and me when I was a kid, I always wanted to dp something that kept people safe like police but I don't like them to much following the rules, so I started working in this program, you still get a lot of the perks of protecting people without following the law to much having to wear those hideous uniforms" Brooke laughed.

"I'm sorry about your dad" I said quietly "I may never have had to deal with a parent like that personally but my kids have and I've seen what it can do."

Brooke didn't say anything she just smiled softly at me.


	6. Chapter 6 The Chance To Start Over

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the wait between chapters but I like to update this and my other story (I'm A Survivor) together to keep things easier and the other story I write as I go so its a little difficult now that school is starting in a week and cheerleading started again to find time to write. Since I will be so busy I thought it would make it easier for everyone if I just said this... there will be a new update every Saturday if I have extra time I may update other times within the week but other than that there will be an update every Saturday no matter what lol. Soooo here's the next chapter enjoy and review :)

**Personal Replies:**

**IguessSo:** Thanks so much for your reply to chapter four I really really appriciate it and hope you like chapter five, this chapter, and all the future ones and I hope you continue to review it means a lot.

**onetreehillgirl006:** Thanks for your reply to chapter four, I am glad that you like how I put Jamie and Maddie interactions in this story he is just such a sweet little boy on the show if he were a big brother I just think he would be so sweet and caring to his baby sibling lol. Anyways I hope you like this chatper and continue to like all other as well as reply.

**pink5288:** I really appriciate your reviews to the last two chapters. It is always good to get a new reader so I am glad that you have decided to read my story lol. I'm also glad you like the story so much and I hope you continue to enjoy my story and continue to review.

**mcgirl6541:** Thanks sooo much for you reviews to the last two chapters it means a lot. Thanks for your support about when I update I really appriciate it. I know its sad about Peyton and Jamie but I hope you enjoy where I am gonna go with all this lol. It means a lot that you say I am a talented writer... I really appriciate it! Anyways I hope you continue to enjoy and review to my story. Thanks again.

**GoDownMoses:** I appricaiate you taking the time to reply. Thanks... I guess for saying its not bad. In my opinion it is anti Leyton/Peyton because Leyton/Peyton are totally hated in this story but if that's not what you think I understand what your sayin. I hope you continue to like and review my story.

**naley38901:** I really absolutly LOVE new readers/reviewsers so thanks soooo much for reading and reviewing to my story I really appriciate it. I am glad that you like my story so much and think it will make a good story I hope you continue to enjoy this story lol. I agree with you I am totally and completly anit Leyton as well. Brooke is soooo much better than Peyton she is such a bitch but Brooke is really smart and funny and she truly cares about Lucas where as Peyton only ever cared about herself never anyone else(aka jake, luke, pete) lol. Anyways I hope you continue to enjoy and and review to my story lol.

**LxBx4lf:** Thanks for your review I always love getting new readers so I really appriciate it, it truly means a lot to me lol! There is a couple of brucas scenes in this chapter but next chapter is where there is major brucs scenes lol but dont worry theyre comin cause I love brucas too lol. Thanks for saying what you did about my story it means a lot and I am glad that you beleive it is so good haha. Thanks and I hope you continue to read and review.

**Paternal Instint**

**Chapter 6 **

**The Chance To Start Over**

We all had went to bed early last night, and when I opened my eyes to look at the alarm clock in my new room I was startled. It was already almost 10am and the kids haven't been in here yet to wake me up. Even going to be at their bed time (9pm) Maddie and Jamie were normally always up by at the latest 7 am and they went to bed at like 8 last night. The first thought that came to my mind was Peyton. 'Oh my God! What if Peyton found us' I thought jumping up. I ran out of my room as fast as I could and down the hall to the kids' rooms and when I didn't see either of them I was seriously gonna start hypervinalating.

I ran downstairs to the guest bedroom where Brooke was staying. As I ran down the stairs I heard my daughter giggling in the kitchen. The panic quickly wared off but then I was confused. James and Maddie know they need an adult with them so what are they doing, and what in the hell is Maddie laughing at?

I walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway obeserving.

"Who's a funny bunny, are you a funny bunny" Brooke said talking to Maddie as she sat in her high chair giggling.

"Book Bunny" Maddie said laughing.

"Noooo, I'm not a funny bunny you're the funny bunny" Brooke said tickling her. I couldn't help but smile I had never seen Maddie act this way with anyone but me and Jamie and it truely made me happy to think that there really was a chance for my kids to start over, for them to live a normal happy life.

"Brooke, it's mixed... I think" Jamie said and I turned and noticed my four year old son standing on a step stool at the counter with a bowl and a large mixing spoon. Again I had to smile because my little boy was wearing a very large kiss the cook apron and had what looked like pancake batter on his nose and a little on his cheek. I have to say I didn't expect the Saftey From Spouses people to already have the house this far furnished I thought to myself.

"Yep it looks like you got it mixed good goin JLuke" Brooke said kissing the top of James's head.

"Daddy" Maddie yelled laughing as she pounded on her high chair when she noticed I had been standing there watching them in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Lucas" Brooke said smiling her dimpled bright eyed gorgeous smile.

"Hi, whatcha guys doin" I asked smiling back as I walked over and kissed Maddie on the forehead cause she was still hollering for me.

"We are making you breakfast daddy, isn't that cool... Brooke is really awesome she's even letting us help" Jamie said with a huge smile.

"I hope you don't mind, I've always been a total morning person so I was up early anyway and when the kids got up I just figured you were really tired so maybe I could just keep an eye on them for you, I hope that's okay" Brooke said sort of nervously.

"Don't worry it's more than fine, thank you" I said laughing, "morning Jimmy Jam" I said ruffling his blonde hair.

"Good" Brooke told me smiling.

"You're really good with Jamie and Maddie, I have seriously never seen Maddie take to anyone like with you, it's really different" I said looking at my baby girl.

"Well thanks I appriciate you saying that cause honestly I love your little girl she is sooo adorable, and seriosuly I have never seen a baby be such a total girly girl" Brooke said.

"What about me, do you like me" Jamie asked sadly?

"Of course JLuke your my buddy" Brooke said picking my son up and hugging him.

"Thanks Brooke, me and my kids really appriciate all you're doing for us" I told her sincerly. These past say... fifteen hours... since we have arrived in Tree Hill, has really given me hope that my children will finally be happy. Maddie and James deserve to be happy. They never asked to be brought into me and Peyton's fuked up relationship so they shouldn't have to seuffer for it. My kids are finally happy and I am going to do everything I can to make sure they stay that way.

_--After Breakfast--_

"So you don't start work until Monday so I was thinking... maybe I could show you around town a little bit take the kids, and I could take you and the kids to show you the park then maybe we near lunchtime we could stop by a local cafe my friend Karen owns" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah I'd really like that, I haven't had any real friends other than my brother and his wife, in a really long time so I hope that we can become good friends, after all my kids seem addicted to you" I told her.

"That actually sounds great... see my best friend Bevin just moved to California and well I could use a new one, looks like I've found one" Brooke told me.

I had to laugh at that, most people would not be so forward as to knowing someone twenty-four hours and at the first mention of becoming friends labeling them bffs.

"Well then, best friend, I am going to go get my kids ready" I told Brooke laughing at her cheery personality.

"How bout since after all we are friends now, how bout I go get Maddie ready... you do an okay job with Jamie... but you can tell you raise these kids alone Maddie looks like she's never had a girl dress her, like everyone who looks at her knows with those blue eyes and that blonde hair... her colors are soo pale pink and blue" Brooke told him.

"Okay well then I have Maddie's stroller in my room with the suitcases so I will get James dressed then go and get dressed myself while you take care of Maddie, I'll get the stroller and meet you down here in twenty minutes" I suggested.

"Okay that works, come on ya funny bunny lets go getcha lookin hot, attract all the other babies attention" Brooke said picking Maddie up from where she sat in the floor playing with her doll.

I sat on the couch nearly fourty minutes later waiting for Brooke and Maddie to come downstairs.

"Daddy why is Brooke taking so long" Jamie asked and then his smile turned to a frown, "she isn't turning mean like momma was is she, is she gonna hurt Maddie" he asked frightened?

"Oh no no no James I promise Brooke is a good lady you've seen that and she's gonna stay that way buddy I promise you have nothing to worry about she isn't going to hurt you or your sister. She's the one helping us get away from momma remember" I explained hugging him tight. I really was putting a lot of trust in someone I had known for such a short time, but if we were all gonna start over... I would need to trust someone sometime.


	7. Chapter 7 Truly At Peace

**Author's Note: **I am really truly sorry about the time it has been since I last updated, I really have tried but my family has been moving and then with the actual move it has just been way too hard to update but… I'm back now!!

_**READ!!- Okay this is gonna be kind of confusing Karen Hargrove and David Davis are Brooke's parents but Karen remarried Andy Hargrove and had Lilly. Lucas and Nathan Scott are both Dan and Deb Scott's children.**_

Thank you and once again I am really truly sorry about the wait. Please review.

**Personal Replies:**

**mcgirl6541: **Thank you so much for your review I greatly appreciate it. I am so sorry it has been so long since I last updated my life has been far beyond hectic. Thanks for your review please continue to review.

**tanya2byour21:** Thank you very, very much for your review it means a lot. The reviews it what keeps me going with writing and posting. I am sorry about the time it has been since I updated but my life has been so hectic. Thanks for saying it is such a great story lol I really appreciate it. Please keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing.

**Paternal Instinct**

**Chapter Seven**

**Truly At Peace**

**--Lucas POV--**

"This place is nice" I say sincerly. "I really believe we are gonna like it here" I tell Brooke as we walk past the local high school.

"I'm glad" she says smiling cheerfully. "So this is where you're gonna work, I actually graduated from here" Brooke tells me smiling as we look at the school.

"It seems nice, not to small, but not huge... really different from my old school" I say laughing. "Sooo... where exactly do you work. I mean I know the agency and everything but what do you do once you aren't staying with me and the kids anymore" I ask curiously?

"Well to be honest we each are assigned one family and stick with them until they leave the area or tell us to leave them alone, I mean I am stay with you guys until you are comfortable then when I go back to my place I still do weekly checkups and that kind of thing. So I'm stuck with you until you decide to leave or if you do" Brooke explains.

"Oh but like what do you do during that time" I ask her still not fully understanding?

"Anything you need, if you do not feel comfortable hiring a sitter then you can use me as a babysitter for all I or the agency cares, but I'm all your's" she said laughing.

"Good to know" I respond smiling at her. She was really sweet and I truely believed if one person could help me and the kids become a happy, stable family... it was Brooke. "What did you do before you had us though I mean are there more families in the program around here" I ask?

"No not really I actually just moved back here with my best friend Rachel we had been out of state we were here for about a month. As soon as they got a new client out the other side of the country, you guys, they figured might as well send you out here to me" Brooke explained to me.

"Is Rachel a nice lady" James asked out of the blue? Him and Maddie had been talking and I didn't even know if they had been listening to us but apperently they had.

"Yeah she's a really nice lady, funny too" Brooke told him taking his hand. "She actually has a little girl about your age who's really pretty cute her name is Katie" she said winking at him. "Then my other bestest friend Millie has a little boy about your age and another one about Maddie's age" Brooke told Jamie.

"That's cool" he told her and you could tell he was depressed. His best friend/cousin Dean was my brother's son and he could no longer talk to him.

"Umm Brooke if it's not to much to ask do you think maybe..." I started but she interuppted me.

"Say no more. This Friday I'll invite all my bestest friends and their kids over. It can be like a welcoming party for you all" Brooke said cheerfully as if reading my mind.

"Thanks Brooke" I told her sincerely. It was going to be hard enough for us three to settle into this town and into our new life; it would really help if we met a few people, especially the kids.

"Okay guys here is where we stop and eat, this place is the best I swear" Brooke laughed.

"Brookie Brookie" hollered a little dark haired girl running at us.

"Lilly Bear, I have some people I want you to meet. This is my good friend Lucas Roe, and these are his kids Jamie and Maddie" Brooke said smiling as she picked up the little girl who could have been no older than five. "Guys this is my little sister... well half sister... Lilly. JLuke when you start school you'll probably be in Lilly's class" Brooke said sitting her down.

"Hi Jamie, you wanna be my friend" Lilly asked smiling at my son with big bright dimples?

"Yeah" James said his eyes brighter than I had seen them in a very, very long time. "Please Daddy, can I go and plays with Lilly" James begged pouting and with his bright blue eyes and sad puppy dog face I had to give in.

"Yeah sure, just, be save" I told him. I know I was probably sounding paranoid but I couldn't help it. I was afraid for my children. Anything could happen to James, but Brooke was here... he was going to be okay... hopefully.

**--Meanwhile Narrators Point of View--**

"Okay listen to me you bitch where in the hell did that dick take my brats" Peyton Sawyer-Scott screamed!

"Get the hell out of my house" Lucas's sister in law Haley Scott said quietly tears in her eyes. Haley and Lucas even before her and Lucas's brother Nathan got together had been best friends. Lucas and Haley's mothers had been in birthing classes together and they were born merely days apart. It was as if it were destiny. "Lucas is my best friend and you need to just go Peyton, if you think I would tell you anything... even if I did know which I don't... you're wrong" Haley told her.

"You bitch when I find out where he took those brats you're never gonna see any of them again" Peyton said smirking as she finished her statement.

"You touch them you'll be sorry" Haley groweled. They were her family and she would do anything to protect them.

"Is that a threat" Peyton asked pushing Haley?

Before Haley could respond her husband, Lucas's brother Nathan walked in. "Get the hell out of my house now" Nathan screamed upon seeing her!

"Make me" Peyton said pushing Haley again.

"Okay that's it" Haley finally screamed getting ready to respond but Nathan stepped in.

"Get the hell out of here Peyton before I take care of your ass myself. Because of you my niece and nephew cry everyday! Because of you I can no longer talk to my older brother and for that... Just, Just get out of here now" Nathan screamed!

"What the hell ever if you hear from him let me know" Peyton said walking out.

"Mommy why weres you and Daddy screaming" their five year old son Dean came out of his bedroom having just woke up rubbing his eyes tiredly?

"Oh it was nothing sweetie" Haley quickly said changing her tone and as she picked up her son had to hold back tears. It wasn't nothing , it was a very big something she may never see her best friend again and it was all that bitch's fault.

**--Lucas POV-- **

"I freakin exhausted" I groaned laughing as I fell onto the couch after a full day of sight seeing.

"Well why don't you relax, let me take the kids upstairs for a little bit" Brooke offered.

"Not it's fine really they're my kids" I said laughing slightly but serious all the same.

"Lucas I really want to, I love kids and really wanna get to know them" Brooke insisted smiling sweetly.

"I guess but only for a little bit the second you get bored or they start acting up just holler down for me" I told her as I gave up my argument. It was odd I had known Brooke for less than fourty eight hours and here she was having spent more a lone time with James and Maddie than Peyton probably ever did.

**--Brooke's POV--**

I really liked this family, the stuff these kids have been through is so horrible and yet they are two of the best children I have ever met.

"Brooke" James said in a questioning tone.

"Yes JLuke" I responded ruffling his short blonde hair.

"Are you helpin us stays aways from Mom" he asked me?

My face fell. "Yeah buddy I am" I told him softly.

"Is she gonna hurt us again" Jamie asked?

"Oh no James I promise your mother is never gonna hurt you again I won't let her I promise" I told him picking him up and holding him close. I felt so bad for these kids.

"Thanks Brooke" he whispered.

"No problem" I whispered back. "So Maddie you having fun" I asked turning my attention to the baby playing with her blocks beside us?

"Ya Bwocks" she said in her adorable baby voice knocking her small block tower over and giggling as they all collapsed.

I laughed and picked her up and hugged her.

**--Lucas POV Later That Evening--**

I picked up the remote softly and turned down the television so that it was no longer audible. I moved my arm from behind Maddie where I was holding her small sleeping body and grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and threw it over Brooke and James. Brooke was a few inches away and James was in between us resting asleep on Brooke's lap as she slept quietly. I debated about waking everyone up and having everyone go to bed but I changed my mind when I saw them all sleeping peacefully I couldn't do it. I spread the blanket as far as it could go over all four of us and for the first time in... well since my children had been born… I felt at peace.

**Authors Note:** Thank you, and once again please please review. I will try and update again as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8 Maternal Bonds Can Hurt

**Authors Note:** Okay I know it has been absolutly forever since I have updated, but my only real excuse is that my life is crazy and I barely have any free time, I hope you can all forgive me cuz I really am sorry and do not hold my story acountable for my stupid actions lol, please keep reading. I will try to update soon but it may be a week or so before I can. Please keep reading and replying it means a lot!  
Special thanks to **pink5288**, **tanya**, **naley38901**, and **Ghostwriter** for reviewing their will be personal replies posted for you four and the reviewers of this chapter posted along with the next chapter lol. Hope you all reply!!!

---------------

**Paternal Instinct  
****Chapter 8  
****Maternal Bonds Can Hurt**

Early the next morning I woke to see everyone was still asleep which was odd, with young kids generaly you don't ever wake yourself. I carefully lifted Maddie up and layed her back onto the couch. As I layed her down and covered her with the blanket I brushed her curly blonde hair out of her closed eyes and smiled a small smile. She had Peyton's bright green eyes and smile. It hurt to know that she would never know her mother as the women she used to be, that she would never truely know the women who looked like her.

"Daddy" Maddie whispered opening her eyes tiredly and rubbing them with her tiny fist.

"Hi baby go back to sleep it's still really early" I said kissing her on the forehead and walking into the kitchen after she nodded her head and closed her eyes again. I sat at one of the bar stools in the kitchen and turned on my laptop. I opened the internet window and clicked on compose email before typing Haley's email adress. I knew it was part of the program that I not assosiate with my family or my past but her and my brother deserved to know, at least that we were okay, just before I could begin typing an instant message popped up from none other than Haley.

**_~Instant Messaging Conversation~  
_****TutorMom:  
**Lucas Eugene!How n the HECK can u just LEAVE?????? R u ok?  
**BroodyAuthor:  
**Calm down, its a lot to explain, im not even supposed to be talkin to u rite now.  
**TutorMom:**  
Wat?? Why?  
**BroodyAuthor:**  
I got help from this agency, its over!The kids needed to get away from her or she was gonna ruin their lives, I had to Hales I really am sorry I love you, Nate, and Dean very much and always will.  
**TutorMom:**  
R u guys okay Luke?  
**BroodyAuthor:  
**Ya were fine better than normal is gonna be the best for Maddie and James in the long run and thats what i need to focus on, i brought them into this world, well me and the b***h and ill be d***ed if im gonna let them be miserable for another minute.  
**TutorMom:**  
...i understand that...sorta yd u have to leave?  
**BroodyAuthor:  
**Its the only way to fully b free, i gotta go tho.  
**TutorMom:  
**Already?  
**BroodyAuthor:  
**Ya sorry but if im caught doin this i get kicked out of the write soon, i promise, just... dont tell ANYONE but Nate that you heard from me.. please.  
**TutorMom:  
**Ok.. Tell Maddie and Jamie we love them and keep them safe please, shes already lookin 4 u  
**BroodyAuthor:  
**Will do, Love you Hales.  
**TutorMom:**  
Love you too Luke.  
**_~End Instand Messaging Conversation~_**

I sighed and closed the laptop running my hands over my face tiredly. 'She's already looking for us? That must me her dad is looking for us too' I thought worriedly. See Peyton's father was the district attorney in New York, he would do anything to help his only daughter, even if that included using his work powers to unethicly track his grandchildren down. I stood up trying to kick the thoughts of worry from my mind and headed to the fridge to begin making breakfast for everyone.

"Hey Luke, morning" Brooke chirped bouncing into a kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Morning, you know I know you are here to help us out, but you don't have to be up so early" I laughed but kept a serious note to it. I didn't want to pressure anyone to do anything for me that they didn't want to including going beyond what they had to. I had been through that once, with Peyton having James, and look how well that turned out for me.

"I'm a morning person" she said smiling as she repeated her statement from the previous morning.  
I just laughed not knowing what to say. "I..." I started trying to thank her awkwardly but before I could finish I was interupted.

"Book, Book" Maddie hollered walking through the house clutching her blanket dragging it along behind her.

"Funny Bunny, I'm right here talking to your daddy" Brooke answered smiling as she walked to the doorway of the kitchen and picked Maddison up before my daughter layed her head on Brooke's shoulder.

I smiled softly to myself at the sight. I began thinking as Brooke carried Maddie out of the room to change her. Maybe I shouldn't let Brooke and Maddison get close. Maddison had never fully bonded with someone in the maternal sense, if she got close to Brooke her small fragile mind might look towards Brooke as the maternal figure that had been absent for the last year and a half of my daughter's life. Brooke, wish as I might, was nothing to my children and myself but an employee. Once she no longer had to protect us she may even turn out to be a close friend, but she was not Maddison or James' mother. 'Should I stop their relationship from getting to close' I questioned to myself as I dished up four plates of scrambled eggs and bacon? I couldn't let Maddie get hurt... again, this was supposed to be the way to live a life without pain for my children. The only question was... which would hurt her worse... letting her bond with Brooke, or not?

-----------------------

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, this chapter really does not contain much it was just a filler chapter I used when writing this story to describe Brooke's relationship with the kids ecspecially with Maddison and how it is progressing and Luke's opinion on that it shows it sort of in the video made for this if you have seen it. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	9. Chapter 9 Three Little Words

**Authors Note: **Hi all you fantabulus readers!!! I may not be able to update for like a full week or so cuz my computer has to get fixed but I wanted to update now before it gets fixed lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter it has a little more 'family type' interactions between brucas and the kids.  
I know I promised personal replies but I am soooooooo busy and barely have enough time to update so I SWEAR there will be personal replies with chapter ten for the last few chapters. I would like to specially thank Ghostwriter, brookescott3, WhiteRose0925, tanya2byour21, Othhillfan, Jade St. Jms, naley38901 for your AMAZING replies I appriciate them soo much and this update is for you :) I am sooo happy to know that you all love the story so much and it really means a lot to me. Please keep reading and replying... enjoy this chapter :)

**Paternal Instinct  
****Chapter 9  
****Three Little Words From A Little Mouth**

Time passed quickly before anyone had known it we had been in Tree Hill for nearly three weeks. Brooke and I were still growing as friends, as was her relationship with James and Maddison. I started work at the loval high school and surprisingly I loved it, I had always imagined my life would only ever be happy, full, and satisfied if I were writing... but I was wrong. I loved teaching, it gave me a new sense of accomplishment, like that what I was doing really truely made a differenct and I could help others, I was even considering coaching the basketball team, well assistant coaching but it was still cool.

Brooke was still staying with us and she watched Maddie and Jamie while I was at work. James started school the day I started teaching and as Brooke ahad predicted he was in her sister Lilly's class. Brooke and Maddison's relationship was growing quickly and it continued to worry me. When Maddie got up in the mornign it was the first thing she ever did, was go find Brooke, when she wanted to play she wanted Brooke, and when I read her her bedtime story she begged for Brooke to do it. Maddie relied on Brooke for everything and the what made it worse was that Brooke truely was okay with that. Brooke was more of a mother to James and Maddison than Peyton ever was and that worried me because Brooke would soon be moving out and what would Maddison's reaction to that be?

One thing was for sure though these past three weeks had been the happiest my children and I had ever been.

"Daddy! We're havin sgetti" Jamie yelled cheerfully running towards me as I entered the front door.

"That's great Jimmy Jam" I said laughing his favorite food had always been spegetti and it was hilarious how excited he got over the simple things in life. "Go and get washed up for dinner please" I told him.

"Already did see" he said showing me his hands.

"Well aren't you awesome" I laughed picking him up and putting him on my shoulders to carry him to the kitchen.

"Brooke look I'm tall" James hollered as we entered the kitchen.

Brooke was standing at the counter where it appeared she was tossing a salad. She looked up and laughed. "I don't think you're gonna be able to use that basketball hoop we got today if you are really that tall" she said looking surprised.

"Noo, no Daddy let me down" he said trying to get off my shoulders, I let him down laughing at his enthusiasm. "See Brooke I was just on Daddy's shoulders" he said.

"So you tricked me" she gasped and started tickling him. The kitchen was filled with laughter from them, from Maddie in her high chair laughing and cooing "me next Book" and from me. This was what I had always wanted what I pictured as a child... a life, a home... a family.

We sat down on at the table to eat and several minutes later I looked over at Brooke who was happily cutting up strands of spegetti for Maddison. "You don't have to do that you know, I can get it, and dinner too. You're here to protect us, not do everything for me" I told her politely. Brooke had had dinner waiting every night by the time I got home since I had started work, except for a couple of times when she had volenteered to take Jamie and Maddie to the park or something and I made it but she was still doing something for us during that time. During the day she had even started taking Maddison to her store with her. She owned a small clothing store here in town and despite my pleas about sending Maddie to daycare and her going to work, she refuses. She makes breakfast most mornings, I take James to school when I go to work, and Brooke takes Maddison to work with her.

"Lucas, we've been through this... it's my job, plus I like helping you guys, I really enjoy it, if I didn't... I wouldn't do it" Brooke said smiling. I knew she was probably telling the truth but still I didn't feel right letting her do so much for us.

I just nodded and went back to eating, I mean what more could I say? After dinner we all four went along with what had become our normal evening routine.

Normal? I never imagined I would be able to say that about my life, and now it's still FAR from what would be called normal, what with our identity changing, hiding from who we really were. But it feels... right. I feel I finally have what I always wanted and I'm scared. Every moment I spent with Brooke was making it harder and harder to tell myself she was just part of the program, or even... just a friend. Brooke was the most beautiful... utterly amazing women I had ever met. Brooke was smart, and determined, she had the most gorgeous smile, just hearing her laugh could make me smile no matter what horrible thought my mind was wandering to at that moment. Brooke was the one who was helping us finally be free, I couldn't ask more of her than that... no matter how badly I wanted to.

"Goodnight Bunny" Brooke cooed into Maddie as we stood at her crib putting her to bed for the night. That was something I didn't understand I understood mine and Jamie's nicknames, Broody and JLuke, but she has only ever called Maddison Bunny.

"Why do you do that" I asked aloud?

"What" she asked back laughing and appearently confused?

"Call her that, it's the oddest nickname" I told her laughing too.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's what my mom called me, I never really thought about it... I'm sorry" Brooke said, she thought that I meant I disapproved of it.

"Noo it's fine, call her it it's okay by me, it just confused me a bit" I reassured her.

"Book Bunny" Maddie said giggling.

"Yes you're my Bunny" Brooke said smiling first at me then down at Maddie.

"Yuv you Daddy, Yuv you Book" Maddie said shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Neither Brooke or I moved... we just stood there, staring down at my little girl, that was the first time she had ever said that to Brooke and as good as it felt to hear her open up like that to someone other than me and James was... double that was how bad it hurt because I knew that Maddison was attached to Brooke in a way that was unbreakable by me, Peyton, or anybody else. The bond that I had been fearing since that first full day here when I walked into the kitchen to find Maddie with Brooke making breakfast was now here.

"Umm, Luke..." Brooke stuttered appearently unconfortable.


End file.
